Forever Undecided
by emirozus
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Amy Rose didn't just like one hedgehog: she liked three. A character study. —Amy-centric.


**A/N: **HELLO FANDOM. Wow it's been a while. But lucky for you, I'm so totally working on like three other projects for this fandom. Anyways, this was inspired by something, but I can't remember what.

**NOTICE: IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER DO I HATE THESE CHARACTERS. IN FACT, I LOVE THEM ALL.**

**Disclaimer: **Never ever would I own this.

* * *

Amy had almost convinced herself that she loved Sonic.

What was not to love? He was sweet, considerate, charming, boyish, handsome, funny…. The list goes on and on. Amy was drawn in by his confident smile, his bright jade eyes, cocky stance, his good-doings. She loved it whenever she would be rescued by Sonic, loved it whenever even the flash of concern reflected in his eyes, loved it whenever he stood up for her.

Amy loved all that about Sonic, but there were a few things holding her back from devoting herself to him entirely.

First, he kept running away. Sure, she had installed belief and faith that he would stop running one day and he'd realize that she was good for him. But a girl can't help but to have insecurities. He'd run slow- taunting- but he never stopped. Amy was patient, but there was just some things she couldn't put up with.

She knew she was clingy. It was part of her attempt to get him to show some sort of emotion back. When he pushed her away, she acted like it was normal, like she didn't mind if it happened. But of _course_ she minded. She couldn't help but see a disgusted look in his eyes whenever he pushed her away. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not.

And then, the most important matter: he was too _free_.

She would stick by Sonic forever if he ever confessed any feelings for her. Because she knew if he liked her as much as she liked him, he'd slow down every once in a while and spend time with her. He didn't do it now, so why would he like her? He was always running everywhere, and she didn't mind that. She hated the fact that he just couldn't _walk _occasionally.

Amy doubted herself way too much whenever Sonic was in the question. There were so many contradicting factors.

To Amy, Sonic was her first crush, and she knew that no matter what, there would always be a piece of her heart for him and him only.

* * *

Amy had almost convinced herself that Shadow was her 'bad boy.'

First off, he was hot. Sexy. _Gorgeous_.

He had those dark, mysterious looks. His ruby eyes drew her in. His ever-present smirk made her shiver. His demeanor made her feel intimidated, in a good way. In fact, whenever he competed with Sonic and he got that determined look in his eyes, she'd sometimes call him _cute_ in her head.

Shadow the Hedgehog described as cute. She might have just caused the end of the world.

But she didn't care. She wasn't shameful of her attraction towards him. He was a delicious bundle of fur and she _liked it_.

Then again, Shadow had his faults too. His past made her freak out a little, and even though she had overcome that and accepted him as a friend, a few disturbing events that happened to him made her feel extremely sad for the dark hedgehog. Maria. Him trying to find out his past _multiple _times. She knew too many terrible things about Shadow. And while she supported him entirely and she wouldn't leave him for a second, she didn't think she could handle that emotional baggage. She didn't think that she offered the right amount of support for him, no matter how hard she tried.

There she went again, doubting herself.

Plus, sometimes he was condescending. Yes, he was one of the fastest things alive, yes, he could compete with Sonic, and yes, he was very very power indeed, but there was no need to rub it in her _face_. Or anyone else's face for that matter.

He also had anger issues sometimes. Not serious, but enough to scare her. Amy knew she was temperamental too… she could just picture the day they'd both blow up and end up killing each other.

To Amy, Shadow was the dark, mysterious figure that always left her wondering, and she knew that there would never be a moment where she didn't think he was attractive.

* * *

Amy had almost convinced herself that Silver was her best friend.

He was so _funny_, and every time she was down about something he'd say something completely retarded and she'd laugh until she cried. He was persistent- he never let her out of his sight until he was convinced he was perfectly okay. She'd never had anyone do that to her, ever. He stood up for her constantly, and was completely serious about it.

He was cocky, in a good way- not egotistically, which was hard for her to describe to her girl friends. He wasn't bad-looking either. There was something about his gold eyes that captivated her, and his silver fur was certainly eye-catching. Amy saw his determination and his passion whenever she joined him back when he was out looking for Sonic, and she admired him for that.

But Silver was also short tempered, and more than once had he blown up on her friends for stupid reasons. Although she was sort of hypocritical about that topic, she didn't enjoy that, _especially_ because it was towards her friends. He had always apologized, but that never stopped him.

At least she made an effort, she tried to convince herself.

Also, sometimes, he was rather stupid. Not dense, but stupid. Even some menial tasks gave some sort of difficulty for him. She often admonished herself for being so critical, so she'd often substitute the word _stupid_ in for _simple-minded_. Silver also didn't seem to have deep judgments- often he'd make inaccurate statements about people that were totally wrong because he refused to get to know them. A good case, Amy liked to say, was when he assumed that Sonic destroyed his future. She knew his reason- something about Mephiles- and that only added to the fact that he was gullible.

He was so gullible. She had convinced him once that gullible was written on the ceiling.

All in all, Silver was a great guy, but he didn't ring _boyfriend material _to her whatsoever. She'd always wish that she could come up with some moments where Silver was a loving boyfriend or husband, but it never happened. She could only imagine him as a friend, no matter how hard she tried to mold him into her future. As much as she wanted to love Silver, she couldn't. She'd have to try forever to get it to happen.

(Besides, there was Blaze.)

To Amy, Silver was one of the few people she could say that they knew her, and she'd forever thank him for keeping her spirits lifted.

* * *

Amy had convinced herself that she'd never find anybody.

She was picky, insecure, temperamental, and she'd even been described as high-maintenance. Those were qualities that rang _stay away _to guys. But she tried not to doubt herself like she always did, and she tried to believe that one day she'd find a perfect guy for her.

She told herself that it'd just take time. And time she was willing to give.

So maybe Sonic, or Shadow, or Silver would finally do something to make her commit herself entirely. Maybe some other guy would come around.

But until then, she'd pursue after Sonic, admire Shadow, and dream of Silver.

To Amy, love was forever undecided.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please tell me in a review(: I'd very much so appreciate it. Oh, and if anything is incorrect, please tell me so.


End file.
